Fire Civilization
"You Always Been Enemy To The Darkness Clans?" -Annabeth The Fire Civilization is shimmering deserts and rocky badlands, all surrounded by magma-belching volcanoes In this blast-furnace land live creatures with explosive personalities and high-explosive weaponry Fire creatures don’t do a lot of planning, and do less negotiating, making Fire the most warlike civilization Fire is driven by the need to act now and think later. Other civilizations see Fire as impulsive, angry, and out of control, but Fire knows that the key to winning is quickly acting on instinct. and is was ruled over by Tornado Shiva Civilization Symbol Fire civilization was known as the Fire Clans and also the Fire creatures have their powerful weapon to defeat the Darkness Clans and also their Clan Symbol is the flame and cogwheel and also Trixie was in this Class and also the Fire Clans can use their Spinjitzu Power to defeat their enemy, and also it was master by Lloyd Tornado Shiva can use his Spinjitzu to defeat his brother Dark Hydra in Fire-Darkness War and also the Fire civilizations can use their master of rage to defeat them and also they can use it's power to defeat the Darkness Army for their crime and Tornado Shiva banned Dark Hydra for finding the five civilization Stones, They made in Thousands of Years Ago and as even also the five Stones shows even that Lloyd was the Master of all five Civilizations See Also: Fire Clans Creatures of Fire Civilizations History The dry, hot climate of the Fire civilization stretches over a series of islands covered in volcanic ash and solidified magma. Constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and other seismic activities make for an unstable habitat. Very little vegetation survives. The history of this land is a history of war between Dragonoids and Humans. Once a thriving civilization, Fire creatures enjoyed the benefits of advanced technology, focused in part on weapon development. During the Ancient War, a powerful weapon using magma was introduced that caused a major shift in the planet’s crust. As a result, the small continent lost most of its surface to the sea, most of the mountains threatened to become active volcanoes, and the Fire civilization suffered significant setbacks, all the while experiencing increasingly vigorous volcanic activities. Although some artifacts from the Ancient War were preserved in the ruins, inhabitants are now in constant search of their long-lost technology. In the Fire civilization, volcanoes are the symbol of power. Dragonoids have learned how to force an eruption and utilize it as a weapon. Although it requires several months for preparation, and targeting is haphazard, this "volcano weapon" is overwhelmingly destructive. Meanwhile, Fire creatures have turned to mining to facilitate a lifestyle that revolves around the use of iron, gunpowder, magma, and steam. Once a mountain has been mined and hollowed, they transform it into a habitable fortress reinforced with metal. They build steam engines for transportation and mining, and use the resulting clouds of smoke and steam to shield them from their enemies. Aggressive, yet simple-minded, Fire creatures are extremely confident and self-assured. They seek nothing short of complete victory over their enemies, and show no mercy. The thought of coexisting does not occur to them only annihilation and eradication. Even when losing, Fire creatures refuse to surrender. They fight to the death proudly, knowing retreat can bring only shame and dishonor. Fire creatures enjoy a good spectacle and love to show off. On the battlefield, they tend to overdress and over arm, to the point where the creature inside is no longer recognizable. Education Civilization Banner the Fire civilization Banner was very carryful banner in all the Fire civilizations and as even also this banner means Rage, Madness and Outrage and in war the Fire civilizations have been carry the Banner guard for their rageness and not when Shoutmon carry the Banner guard for the Fire creatures rageness war between Darkness and Fire is out of their mind to fight in for rageful battle and as also the Fire civilization Banner was placed in Tronado Shiva's Fort Palace and as even also The Creature of Fire civilization have their powerful rage to defeat the Darkness Army also during that time after Dorbickmon betrayed all the Creatures of the Fire civilization and also they are even outraging war to defeat the Darkness Army and in by combat the Fire civilizations still going in war to fight Dorbickmon in the war dueling combat pose and also the Banner even been carried by Burnclaw the Relentless Royality Infernus the Immolator Casseopeia the Immolator Vain Flame Agon, God of Flames Artemis, the Huntress Hephaestus, the Smith Royal Family Tornado Shiva Fireasha Gett Flamelock Moel Flamelock Honoo Flamelock Laurier Flamelock Races Fire Bird Armored Dragon Flamvell Folk Armored Wyvern Laval Kin Boxer Kin Salamander Kin Inpachi Toy Berserkers Armorloid Forgestorm Champion Narukami Folk Burnhot Colossus Gear Colossus Litho Champion Outrage MAX Dino Kin Ancient Dragon Burning Champion Big Muscle Attack Raptor Flame Head Dragon Champion Magma Dragon Meso Champion Fire Nation Folk Fox Kin Curry Bread Pyro Molten Dragonoid Dune Gecko Machine Kin ( share with Light ) Flamerock Dragon Dragon Folk Fire Phantom Chaos Minotaur Flame Champion Egg Armored Titan Flame Command Armored Dino Kin Dino Folk Armored Bugnoid Flame Monster Human ( share with Nature ) Machine Eater Melt Warrior Feathernoid Burn Belly Dragon Kin Drakon Rock Brute Fire Avatar Children Stomper ( share with Light ) Red Command Dragon Xenoparts Rock Beast Volcano Dragon King Command Dragon Visitors Emmanuel Garcia Beracules Garcia Andromeda Medusasnake Garcia Trixie Hayden Lloyd Garmadon Felix Firebirda Hayden Minervamon Garcia Simeon Firemane Emberson Zanna Fireflower Cody Elfburn Feebo Gallery FIRECIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG Fire.jpg Fire2013.PNG Fire.png Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Fire